Feign
by Yu-21
Summary: Meia has always been guilty about being the cause of her mother's death; Misty had just found out what really happened to her before she reached Nirvana.


**Title: Feign**

**Author:Yu21**

**Ratings: PG-13 (just to be sure) **

**Pairings: Meia/Misty**

**Disclaimer: Simply saying even though it hurts... Vandread is not mine**

**Author's Note: I just can't wait anymore, why is it that no one ever writes a decent fanfiction about Meia and Misty huh? ( thinking of a certain Author but I'm not to saying who's who) Okay that's it! I've just had enough crap. So I'm gonna make one! **

**And please... it's my first Fanfic I live for reviews.**

Chapter One: The Painful Past ... relived...

"Good Morning Meia-sama!" a girl greeted as I passed by.

I smiled but didn't spoke, I just didn't feel like it. Why? You ask me? It's the death anniversary of my Ohma and Fahma. I walked back to my room and opened the small yet a bit broken music box beside my bed. I smiled reminiscently and closed my eyes and saw my dear past; Ohma and Fahma gave this to me on a Christmas Day a long time ago. The times when I was still happy. Before the people accused my Fahma as a rebel scientist and was a cause why thousands of people died.

My dear Ohma was abandoned by Fahma to help the people, I never saw her again ever since. Ohma was persecuted, insulted, I wanted to protect her... but I couldn't so I did it in other ways. I would beat up the children of the women who hurts her, I would get in fights, there, I learned how to beat someone to death. But instead of making things better, those women hated Ohma more...

"Why do you keep on fighting the other children?! What have I done wrong in raising you? If only your Fahma was here she'd..."

"She'd what?! She left us remember?! Because of her our life became like this!!! It's all her fault!" I was about to say more but she slapped me. I looked back at her, she's crying...

"Don't speak like that about your Fahma... she's a gentle and loving person that's why she went to that place, to make things better for the people there." She barely said and walked away from me.

"Oka-san!!" I shouted... then I looked at the mirror I broke by my fist earlier... I saw the head band Fahma gave me. I felt tears slip from my eyes... I'm strong... Oka-san is the weak one, I should protect her but why is it that I can't? That's what I thought.

One day, there was a disaster, there was a large explosion, the rescuers told the people that only the children would be on the rescue ships every Fahma and Ohma tried to save their children. Oka-san pushed me to the ship...

"NO! OKA-SAN! I won't go if you don't please I don't want to be in this ship! You should be here! PLEASE OKA-SAN!!!!" I yelled through the sea of people struggling to see my Oka-san desperately then I saw her, she smiled but shook her head.

"No... you should be saved... I love you Meia... always remember that wherever you are, your Fahma and I would always love you..." she said and smiled I cried and tried to shout again and reach her but the doors closed shut before me.

"OKA-SAN!!!!"

That was the last day I ever saw my dear Oka-san smiled and hear her talk to me.

I would've done everything to take the time we were still together and apologize for all the mean things I did and said. To be a nice girl that mother always wanted me to be... but... it's too late... I was wrong... I was the weak one... and she was the strong one... she saved me... not herself.

After that day, after I was rescued, I struggled to live in the city... people there insulted and persecuted me like my parents... I tried in vain to hide my personality. Most of the time in public, I'd hide in thick clothes and run away from them...

"Hey isn't that the girl who acted like a celebrity before?"

"Yeah, well look at her now... serves that spoiled brat right..."

I don't understand them... I was never like that... what did I did to make them think and say such things about me.

I was forced to be cold and emotionless to survive in that place, I became leader of gangs and a lot of women fell in loved with me because of my notoriousness and mysteriousness or so they say... I don't care... when I'm with a woman... I only use her to forget the pain I feel everyday... I was in so much pain I tried to die but everything in vain... it all failed. Then one day I met an old woman... the other older women called her Magno Vivian head of the space pirates.

"You want to die? Then make your death useful... I know where you'd die beautifully." She snickered and threw me a laser ring I still wore until now. I looked at it for a second and nodded. I followed her to their ship and there I was trained to be a soldier, a pilot, a leader, a killer. I was a bit amazed of my self though, I was improving very fast, it wasn't long until I was a leader in the Pirates. Then again a lot of girls admired me, but I don't really care... I trust no one except myself and I will always be alone.

One day we were called to call the newbies and prepare them for an attack on a Talark ship.

We did it successfully but we were transported to the other side of the universe with three strange men.

Hibiki Tokai, Duero Macfile and the stupid blond haired Bart. Hibiki is just a third class man who is tired of his life on Talark, while Duero is an elite doctor, Bart is the grandson of the producer of pill foods on Talark. Hibiki is the most exceptional of them. I hated him at first. But then a bit later he has proven that he have value so I gave him a bit of respect. Love him? No ... I don't love him, not only that we'd just argue a lot, Dita would get mad at me. (smiles), that silly alien freak girl is so suitable for him... I don't really want to say this to them but I gotta admit... they're a cute couple. The three men just came back from their trip to Talark, they failed to find men who'd readily go with them so they returned fruitless... we were now currently guarding the borders of the two planets from the droids of earth.

I stood up again and put on the black and white suit I'd always wear and opened my door. I walked to the cafeteria and watched the people there, then I smiled a bit.

"Ujujin-chan! Here eat some more!"

"Wow! What's this one called?! Man it's delicious!" he said through a mouthful of paella. On the other table Jura is glaring at Dita and making side glance on the handsome Duero. Barnette, just beside her just let out a sigh and clenched her fist so much she broke her spoon. I grinned, Barnette always loved Jura, but Jura just can't seem to see it for some reason. Then I watched the other crew, then I saw Ezrah with her baby, Kahlua, with Pyoro with her side. And an annoyed Fahma (Rebecca) pushing Pyoro away from Kahlua and Ezrah. I walked inside, they all greeted me friendly like and smiled at me, I smiled at them back which made them a bit surprised. I don't smile a lot you know. After I took my food I looked at the tables and saw a lot of vacant seats but then I saw one table which just seems not right.

"Misty, are you alright....? Why are you alone here?" I asked a bit curious yet more over, worried. She's always been left out here in Nirvana, maybe it's because she was from another planet, or maybe that she feels weird because her real age is well old. I sat beside her and touched her shoulder.

"Misty...?" I was about to say when I saw her tears in her eyes... then she notioned for us to move out of the cafeteria. I followed her worried of what happened to her.

We finally stopped in the garden, then she finally faced me and cried again... I walked to her slowly and embraced her... I don't know why. I just can't take it when I'd see her cry.

"Meia-san... sorry... it's just that today is my birthday but I don't know what to do. I remembered that my parents already died... so I tried to keep it to myself... I just wished for something that would never happen... so I cried because it's just so impossible for that to happen." She sobbed to my bosom and I caressed her beautiful blue hair...

"What is it then? Tell me what's your wish and I'll try to make it happen for you. Please don't cry, you're not alone, I already told you that before. And as long as I'm with you and the other girls in this ship, you'll never be alone." I said, Misty and I was the same, she wanted to keep a barrier between her and the others, she don't want to be hurt as well. So I'd make sure no one does. She's too important for me.

She looked at me with her beautiful eyes... she blushed and tried to make out some words.

"I... it's ...I... want... I ...you...." She stammered but couldn't say it... I understood what she's trying to say and leaned closer to her face. She looked up at me with those teary eyes again and I wiped them away gently, then I kissed her. At first she was surprised but she kissed me as well. It was a while before we broke up. I looked at her as she still held on to me, hugging me. I touched her face and looked at her.

She was smiling... not the usual smiles she used to fake her true emotions, a real smile...

"Aishiteru Meia-san..." she whispered and rested her head to my soft bosom. I caressed her hair and replied the same words... I felt her heart beat a bit faster as I said that... she's so beautiful... I'm so thankful I met her... then suddenly I heard an alarm. I pushed her a bit away from me then I looked at her and I saw a sign of disappointment in her eyes.

"I'm annoyed about that stupid alarm too I know, they interrupted us too last time, but..." then I kissed her again but more passionate this time. And looked at her straight in the eye.

"... that's the reason why I'm supposed to be here... and I need that reason to be with you Misty..." I said lovingly and ran to the Dread Hangar. I saw my white Dread gleaming beautifully and then I jumped right in.

I looked at my monitor and saw the images of Hibiki, Jura and Dita.

"What took you so long? And that's usually supposed to be me!" Hibiki asked loudly as I frowned and then smiled.

"Well it's only for today... I was just kind of busy..." I excused then an image of Pai suddenly appeared beside the image of Hibiki.

"Well I think I know why's that! KERO!!!!!!!" she sneered annoyingly and showed me a picture of me and Misty kissing on the garden. I blushed furiously and frowned angrily at Pai and snarled. I still wonder until now why she always had been able to snoop on other's private business and always had that green frog with her all the time. And she even told us last time before the guys left for Talark that she's stop checking on others before... oh well promises are made to be broken or so that's how it goes...

"Don't worry, it's for my eyes only Meia-sama!" she exclaimed excitedly. I sighed and looked at the questioning faces of Jura, Dita and Hibiki.

"What was it? I want to know what actually made the cold woman blush that furiously!" Hibiki exclaimed as he attacked the three droids all at the same time.

"Yeah... what was it Meia? I never saw you have an expression like that on your face before... it's very interesting."

"Dita is very curious about it too Meia san!" Dita heartily shouted as she united with Hibiki's Vanguard. I just sighed and attacked five droids coming towards me. Then suddenly, Misty's image appeared looking at me shyly...

"MISTY?!" I exclaimed as I was suddenly attacked from behind by a droid. I swerve cautiously and got it off then blasted it to crumbles. I looked back at her trying to force my face to be empty of anger. ( I mean, what would she say to me when I'm in the middle of the battlefield?! She should understand the situation! )

"What is it Misty?" I asked softly then smiled. She smiled too and blushed.

"What the heck are you doing Meia?!" Hibiki yelled as Misty almost jumped off her seat.

"Shut up will you! I know what I'm doing!" I yelled back at him and shut off his image then turned to Misty.

"Well.. would you like to stay in my room for the night?" she asked awkwardly as we both blushed deeply. My whole face is burning red... I know... then I looked back at her. She's so cute... even her figure is gorgeous... sure she's still 15 but her 'you know what' compared last year is getting well...bigger and healthier... wait what the heck am I thinking??!!!!

She looked eagerly for me...but there's something in her face that she's expecting me to say no.

"Of course Yes... I'd be there right away after the battle... don't worry, I'll come back." I said and gazed to her eyes assuringly... she smiled and nodded her head then she leaned forward to her monitor and kissed me. I blushed and smiled too. Then she left. I faced the battle field and saw the number of droids decreasing. I grinned a bit, Hibiki and the others are doing a lot of work for me, I should do it. After all, I am their leader. I destroyed about twenty or so until the enemies finally showed their trump card, a large droid machine, it's one of the cubic kind but it's kind of not. Then when Varoa's team tried to attack, the enemy didn't budged nor did it tried to defend its self, but when the team retreated a bit, the object attacked, it's sides let out beams of laser cannon and struck the wings of the other dreads. This is not right... I never thought they'd let out the trump card today. Darn it...

"Hibiki! Tell the others to retreat, I will act it out alone. And to do the attack I need a wide space and range of attack. Retreat, now!!!" I ordered even though he showed a sign of stubbornness, he followed me unwillingly. When I assured that I am finally alone, I looked back at the enemy, it has opened its gleaming red eye. I charged towards it but in bi-directional to make it confused and to attack and destroy it. I know I alone could do it and if other dreads and vanguard are there, I would just collide with their machines, that's why I need for them to leave. And so I attacked, with one laser canon, multiplied by my rebounding, went for the enemy, as I predicted, it was surprised but to my shock, before it was destroyed, it made a final launch against me and struck me with a red beam.

I looked around me and saw my left arm bleeding uncontrollably then I fainted. Misty... I don't think I can fulfill my promise... gomen... honto gomenasai...

This must be the second time I died in the battle field... last year, I was injured like this too...I was in a 50-50 situation, then I saw my oka-san, I wanted to go with here that time, but she insisted that I should still live and find the person who might need me the most... she was right... I met Misty Cornwell... the beautiful girl whom I saw in a pod. She needed me as I needed her... but now... I joined the pirates for this, to finally die and see my mother again, but now I don't know... I can't let myself die, I need to be with Misty ... what would happen if I left her... she'd be devastated.

"MEIA!!!" Hibiki, Jura, Dita yelled simultaneously as well the people in the ship.

"Ezrah, is there still a life sign in Meia's ship?" Magno Vivian asked worriedly as BC check the others.

"Yes but it's very faint..." BC quickly called the operation room to be ready for the patient. While Hibiki and the others went to her aid and helped her get out of her ship in Nirvana. They rushed her to the ER then there they saw Misty...

There were tears in her eyes...

"Is she gonna be okay?" was all she said to the grim faces of the people there... Hibiki tried to cheer her up.

"Don't worry, Meia's been through things like these before, she'll go through, besides there's a brilliant doctor inside to make her well." Misty smiled a bit and sat on a chair nearest to the door.

"Meia please don't give up...." Then she picked up Meia's most priced possession that fell when she was rushed inside... her black headband that her Fahma gave her ages ago... she embraced it and sobbed.

"Meia..." who's that? Who's calling me? I opened my eyes and saw my Oka-san. I felt tears of joy come to my eyes as I reached out and hugged her. Finally we can be together with Fahma. But that would mean to die wouldn't it...? If I'm dead... I'll never see Misty again... I pushed mother away and tried to explain it to her...

"I know... you want to see her again don't you? The girl named Misty?" she asked as I blushed. I simply nodded and she patted me on my head.

"I knew you'd be a Fahma someday. So... when do you want to have a baby with her?" she jokingly asked as I blushed further.

"Oka-san!!!"

"Now that's the Meia-chan I knew. I'm so happy you finally saw your love... but to remain with her I should return you." She smiled... and then she pushed me to a door that appeared out of nowhere. We smiled at each other, knowing that we would see each other again but at the right time that is. Then as soon as I knew it I opened my eyes and saw the crying faces of Pai, Dita, and the others.

"Why is it that whenever I'm in this room your faces would always be like that huh?" I asked jokingly as I laugh. They stared at me for a while then laughed with me.

"We're just relieved that Leader is alright." Dita said as Jura and the others made way for Misty.

"Dita, let's go I think they need to be alone." Hibiki said and pushed her away from the room. But before he left he gave me a symbolic wink and grinned. I looked back to Misty as she walked slowly to my side. Then I suddenly realized that my left arm is in a cast and that my head is bandaged.

"Meia..." she whispered and looked at me lovingly... tears formed again in her eyes... I reached her out with my right hand and wiped it away. She held my hand and kissed it...

"Gomen... I made you worry so much Misty... I've been reckless..." I started to say but she just leaned forward and kissed me. After we kissed she rested her head on my right shoulder and smiled at me.

"So... would Meia go tonight or not?" she asked wonderingly as I touched her cheeks...

"Of course I'd go..." I said as I embraced her. Thank you Oka-san... I promise you I'll love this girl as I loved you and take care of her until the end just as you did for me... Finally ... the painful past has let me break away...

Chapter Two: Misty Cornwell's past

Author's notes: Okay, before everything, I just want to explain. I just made this out of a certain theory after reading my fellow writers okay? So I really didn't think or thought of most of these plots and blah and blah situations alright? And as I'm originally a Yuri writer and artists I warn anyone who hates Yuri lemons to stop on their tracks or they may hate me. Okay happy reading and thank you for all those who decided or just happened to read this. Honto arigatou minna-san!! Though I think the lemon part might not be continued... happy reading!!!

I was really disappointed with myself last week. It's almost been a week ever since the attack yet I never went to Misty's room yet. Duero insisted that I should rest for a week or so. I complained and complained but to no avail..

"I told you for quite a time now... you should not push yourself by walking around. Your injury hasn't been healed properly yet compared to last time." He kept telling every time I'd try to escape and see Misty. So I'd just sit on my bed and sulk. Even though Misty is busy in her work. She'll try to find a way in her schedule to visit me and watch over me. But now I'm finally allowed to escape that room and finally fulfill my simple promise to Misty. I walked around Nirvana to look for her but to my surprise, I haven't saw a glimpse of her yet. I finally had to ask questions from the crew.

"Hibiki... have you seen Misty?" he turned his head towards me and shook his head then continued eating the delicious fried rice Dita had made especially for him. Then I asked the others but then again I failed. I walked to the garden hoping she's be there but instead... accidentally I saw...

"Jura... I- I love you..." Barnette told the blond woman shyly as she held her hand. Jura looked back at her surprised... then she kissed Barnette just the same as I did then replied the words Barnette must have been waiting for so long.

"I loved you too... I was just pretending that I liked the men from Talark to see how patient and how much you loved me..." she said and kissed her again but this time I think they'll go much further than that. I faced my back and walked away from the two of them. I shouldn't watch someone making love to another, it's very rude and besides if they saw me it'll just ruin their momentum. I suddenly thought of Misty and her features that gradually change ever since I met her. I closed my eyes and saw the beautiful dark blue hair which nowadays. Unpony-tailed and is now swaying behind her back. That hair sometimes reminds me of mother. Anyway, her figures had well improved very much... her breasts are so wonderfully curved and her shape has been carefully watched by herself. She's simply gorgeous to me.

I opened my eyes and walked again. I think she's probably in her room now... that's perfect for me, not only that I'll see her and make my promise to her done, I may even well... 'play' with her. Wait... I'm not a hentai ok? I just ... want to make some progress in our relationship... I don't want to bore her by just kissing and hugging her.

"I think this must be Misty's room..." I mumbled to myself as I knocked on the door. I heard someone crying so I quickly ran inside as soon as I saw Misty curled up on the floor. I was shocked at what I saw, her face is full of fear... my poor Misty has been terrified so much that she can't move an inch.... I shook her a bit to get her to her senses but nothing happened she's still in shock as well... then I embraced her....

"... Misty... what happened?..." I gently whispered to her ear as she finally came back then she frantically looked around the room and tears filled her eyes then sobbed on my bosom...

"Meia.... I was so shocked.. I can't ... I can't bear seeing it again and again... please make it stop... I beg of you please stop all of it... I'd die just watching it to happen to me again..." she sobbed even harder... my eyes widened as I saw her eyes... her usually happy and beautiful eyes has been covered now with an immeasurable fear and horror. I tightened my embrace and kissed her forehead... I can't bear to look at her eyes being filled with tears... I have to know what she's seen to save her from that very horror she just saw... then suddenly Q-san, her virtual pet appeared and looked at Misty worriedly... then it looked at me...

"Misty... what happened to you?" this time she responded and spoke a bit...

"I saw my.. past... my memories suddenly came back to me all of a sudden... earlier this day... I went to the Paeksis then I looked at Q and asked myself what happened to me before I came here? When I was still in earth....? Then to my surprise Paeksis took me inside it and then I heard voices in my head... it actually talked to me... then it showed me my past... at first it was so wonderful but ..." she stopped then I looked back at her pet... it became a shape of a monitor and showed me a screen... oh yeah... I remember now.. Duero.... Researched about Q before and told us that it was just a simple virtual monitor of Misty's mind and feelings.. it would show anything that Misty felt or kept thinking about... Misty and I watched Q...

"Mom..! Good Morning!" said a cute dark blue haired girl with the same eyes and face Misty had... no... this is Misty... her mom looked at her and smiled... she was beautiful.... Just as beautiful as my mother ... then a man entered the room...

"Good Morning Misty dear... Good morning too Papa..." she added as she walked a bit towards her husband gave him a kiss on the cheek... Then they turned at Misty and smiled at her...

"Misty... do you know what day is today?" Her dad said as he walked towards his daughter. The young Misty smiled a bit but shook her head.

"No Papa... please tell me what day it is today?"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!" he exclaimed as her Mom opened a large box with a beautiful cake. Then colorful confettis flew everywhere... she laughed and had fun with her parents... so this is what Misty saw in her dream but I don't see anything that is that frightening yet... they celebrated her birthday joyfully... I smiled reminiscently as I remembered my parents... I almost forgot how happy we were before... Misty's tears stopped and finally became dry... I held her as we watched Q...

Then the scenery suddenly changed... it became dark... then I saw her family running to their living room... this time Misty has grown up a bit... now her age must be around 11 or so... there are fear on their faces... then we heard a large noise outside their door.

"OPEN UP THIS DOOR AT ONCE CORNWELL AND GIVE UP THE EXPERIMENT!!!" A harsh man's voice bellowed as the young Misty shivered as her mom embraced her... her father looked at the door with mixed feelings of Anger, fear and determination...

"She's not my experiment... she's my dear daughter... and I've sacrificed eleven years to make her be mine... I will not surrender her to the empire just for their evil plans and I will never give her to you... I know she'll just suffer in your hands Greenwood!!!" he shouted as he held up his laser gun and pointed it at the door. The door was forcefully opened by the men clad in uniforms and then they apprehended the family... ordering to give up Misty... But her father and mother still refused to give her up so they attacked, the girl cried and cried as she watched her father being beaten up kicked and shot.

"Cornwell... you still believe in the stupid vision and dream you thought of since before, haven't you.. it's impossible I told you. We have to give up happiness for survival you idiot... and to survive and to know what is the secret of ultimate power and immortality... we have to do the experiment to this girl... say goodbye to your so called daughter Cornwell..." he muttered as he pointed his laser rifle to Misty's dad's head... her father looked at her one last time then smiled...

"I'm so sorry.. Misty..." were his final words as the man named Greenwood pulled the trigger. I just watched the girl's eyes widened in horrible shock and the tears exploded as she watched her father fell on the now blood covered floor...

"James!!!!" her mother screamed as the soldiers suddenly punched her in her stomach and made her unconscious.

"MOM!!!" the two Misty yelled as she was dragged away from the child... My Misty's eyes are again filled with tears as she watched it again...

Then the scenery changed once again.. this time I'm sure of it... this must be the horror that Misty saw... in fact.. she turned away and buried her face on my breasts...

The place have blood red walls and dim lights... then I saw a silhouette in a corner... my jaw dropped in shock... the shadow is holding a weird instrument and used it as we heard the deafening scream of a girl being tortured again and again... Q showed us whom they were punishing and .... It was Misty... blood has covered her whole body the scientists that have masks just laughed at her and told her that she'll get used to it... for about four years or so... my fists clenched in anger... I wish I was there so that I could punch and kill him. But... I can't... they continued... they would cut pieces of her... making her loose more blood then take pieces of her organs and skins then take notes... now I see why Misty can't stand watching these...

Then the scenery changed again... this time the wounds Misty received has been covered and healed... probably by the same mad scientists... then she was put on the pod where we saw her... then I saw Q being entered in as well... then they locked her pod and closed it in a room where it's been double sealed and locked again and again... then Q stopped.. it obviously meant that that was its limit of what Misty could remember... I looked at Misty... we both had difficulties in our past... and we always had to fake our faces and emotions to hide it from others... yes... a masquerade, a Feign ... we've feigned ourselves and the others to lie to the truth...

"Misty... are you scared? Are you angry? Are you lonely?" I whispered to her ear as she looked up at me confused...

"It's alright... just tell your feelings to me.. in that way... you won't have to wear that invisible mask of happiness again and you'll be free of your horrible past... believe me... Misty... I want you to be happy..." I continued as Misty... looked at me then pushed me away... then she held my hand as we sat on her bed...

"How do you know what is it like to hide from others because of fear that they may hurt you, pretending to be happy to make them like you... to face all your secrets all alone with pain and torture...? You don't have a single clue of what I've been through Meia..." she said coldly to me and turned away... It struck me... then that would mean I'd have to tell her all about me as well...

I touched her hand gently as I placed it to my heart... she looked at me questioningly as I decided what to say...

"I know... because I've been tortured by my past as well... my parents has been persecuted... everyday I had to face my enemies... everyday I have to kill or beat someone to death... even though I didn't want to, I did it because of anger... they hurted my mother... they insulted my Fahma... I had a very harsh childhood..." she looked at me unbelievably as I smiled at her painfully.

"Then one day there's this accident... they have to evacuate the residents but the ship's been full so the adults will have to sacrifice for the children. I was one of them... my Oka-san forced me to leave her side and so I left her. I can't accept the way things happened, I just left my mother to her death. I was so devastated... not only that she's gone... but she's gone because of me... and that feeling is more terrible than being tortured for years. I became cold and hided my true self from others. I didn't want to love someone because I might not just be able to protect her... just like my mom..." I barely said because of the sagging weight of those thoughts in my head is forcing me to cry while I try to stop it. From the look of her face... she can't seem to believe it, just as surprised as I was shocked when I saw what happened to her. She embraced me... she understood. That we're the same... that we need each other... God... thank you for letting me love this woman... I just don't know what would happen to me if Misty never came to my life.

"Misty... thank you so much for coming to my life... without you... I'd rather kill myself than to be separated from you." I sweetly said as she blushed. I touched her face as we both gazed to one another's eyes...

"Meia... that's why I loved you so much..." she whispered as she embraced me...

"You always made me feel loved and protected, I've always wondered why you always understood me... now that I know... I love you even more." She confessed as she pushed me slowly to her bed as she undresses me... I was surprised... but I didn't complain... in fact I'm glad... not just because she got over her past but. She wants to feel me... the moment I've been waiting for... the time when Misty and I would finally share a bed...

After she undressed me, she took off her clothes and lingeries as she kissed me passionately and lovingly... then suddenly, it felt as if we're both in fire... we moved aggressively not caring about what we just heard or so a while ago and just kept on touching and feeling one another. Yes I know, I'll never forget these moments for the rest of my life...FIN....

Author's notes: I thank you very much for reading my short fic minna!!! I don't know about what happened about Misty before so I decided to make up something to fit in the situation.... And about Meia, that's what I think she'd think and feel when all those incidents happened to her...

So, when I decided to make the Meia in this fic, I thought that it'd be nice if she'd smile once in a while... compared to the handful number of times she smiled in the animated version... well one thing's for sure... Misty and Meia... is a very cute couple... (I don't know about you guys but I vote for their pairing). I know... I know... my story probably sucks... actually I don't have any idea if this fic is nice or not... you must think that I'm mad... making up horrible flash backs of Misty's past... but... but I have to do it! When I first opened the Vandread category in , I even have to dig through the other fics just to see a Misty and Meia pairing... and when I saw some... ( I won't type in who those authors are, just in case he or she gets to read this and curse me to hell) it goes well at first then turn hell ugly at the ending... stuffs about wild religion and dark fic thingy. After that I decided to make a fanfic about Meia and Misty and also to explain what really happened to them according to my information on the animated version. And... well I also noticed that a lot of fans wants to see a Meia and Misty pairing in a fanfic so I had more confidence in this piece of junk... well that's all I have to say to those who just read this fic . Bye!!! Please!!! Send REVIEWS!!!

PS: Hey! Wait a minute! About that yuri part at the end of the fic... I decided not to continue it, just in case some minors suddenly came across with my fic...

And here's another one, the word FEIGN... means to hide, to masquerade, or to pretend, in short, to fake... I used this word for my title because I think that's what Meia and Misty is doing to hide and run away from their problems. And just in case you have no idea what the word meant as I asked my friends didn't when I asked them... I just typed it in here so that you wouldn't have to dig in the dictionary anymore to find it. SEE YAH! Ja-neh MINNA-SAN!!


End file.
